


I was a king under your control

by halfdevilhalfgoddess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Niall Horan, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angry Sex, Dom/sub, Intersex Louis Tomlinson, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Pheromones, Rough Sex, Scenting, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but that will be fixed as the story evolves, this means: omegas have both dicks and vaginas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdevilhalfgoddess/pseuds/halfdevilhalfgoddess
Summary: Louis grew up in the castle, as part of royalty. Prince Louis, son of a dead King who left behind a Kingdom to be ruled by the Council of Kings instead of his own son because of his secondary gender. The work was all transferred to the regional royal families: four alpha princes ascended to rule side by side, guaranteeing a fair division of resources and proper attention given to each part of the population.For how unfair to him it is, Louis doesn’t mind the new regime. He gets to keep his royal status, his privileges and his voice. He is part of the Council if, and only if, there is a need for intermediation. In case the four kings can’t reach consensus, the original royal family is to be consulted to assess the situation, and since Louis is the eldest son of the former King, the job is his, even if he is an omega.Thankfully, the four Kings are usually very agreeable reasonable men, in more ways than just one.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first time trying something like this so be gentle. 
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> ~ Title from King by Years&Years  
> ~ More tags will be added as I write new chapters;  
> ~ I will try to update every two weeks at most;  
> ~ Unbetaed - if anyone wants to help me out, message me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets called in for a meeting of the Council of Kings.

“Prince Louis, your presence is requested at the Council Chamber immediately,” one of Zayn’s men speaks up from just beyond Louis’ doorframe, careful not to invade his personal space. 

Louis smiles internally. Zayn is the biggest advocate for privacy and respect of personal space out of the four kings, so his servants must be used to standing back until explicitly told otherwise. 

“What for?” He asks curiously. He has never been invited for a session before. 

“I do not know, Sir.” 

“Alright,” Louis sighs, pretending to be reluctant to stand up from his place near the balcony. 

He had been reading a lovely poem book, enjoying the luminosity and warmth that the sun cast on this particularly bright day. But, for as enjoyable as his afternoon was, the opportunity to be present at a meeting of the Council of Kings was too exciting. Louis could feel his heart thrumming at the thrill of finally being called into action for something. 

But he forced his face to remain in an impassive expression as he followed the man towards the other wing of the castle. 

“Prince Louis, come sit with us.” Zayn waves him over as soon as he steps into the room. 

Louis rushes to the table, bowing towards the kings before sitting down at the available chair. He discreetly tries to gauge the environment he is getting himself into, slowly taking in a deep breath, but the air doesn’t tell him anything useful. All four kings seem quite well-practised at keeping their pheromones in check, their scents not giving Louis any clues as to their moods. It makes Louis anxious, but he tries swallowing it down. 

“How may I be of service, My Kings?” Louis questions tentatively.

“Louis,” Harry starts speaking but pauses himself off abruptly. “May I call you ‘Louis’?” He asks. 

Louis nods his affirmation, not seeing why not. He is below Harry in rank, so there is no rule indicating a formal address is obligatory. 

Harry smiles at him gratefully before turning back to a serious expression. “Louis, how much do you know of the drought situation around the Mesterlin region?” 

“I know the lack of rains has badly impacted grain cultivation before. Multiple times.” 

“Very well, it has happened again since the last plantation season. A large number of people have been dying daily due to starvation. The situation caught our attention by the rising of riots around the area, urging the crown to help.”

“Is the crown unsure on whether to help or not?” Louis asks, not being able to hold back the indignance from his tone. 

Zayn laughs at him amusedly, making him blush. Louis chastises himself internally for such partial reaction so early on in their meeting, quickly putting an indifferent front back on. 

“Of course the crown will help,” Harry tells him, mirth in his eyes reassuring Louis that at least he didn’t take offence to Louis’ reaction. “The issue is related to the manner of helping. We are divided between two options: relocating resources from Garlen and Turing and declaring food rations for the three northern regions to try and tide everyone over until next season, or decreeing a kingdom-wide proportional tax break for every producer who safely delivers any remnants of their harvest to Mesterlin.”

Louis’ eyebrows furrow. The two different approaches seem effective, and surely the kings understand the pros and cons of each. He doesn’t quite understand what opinion he could bring to the table to sort out their issue. But before he can voice his doubts, Liam speaks up. 

“Neither of us has experience doing interregional policies and King William’s archives are not available to us, so we cannot see how he dealt with this the sort of issue previously. We hoped you would shed some light into the matter since it is our understanding that you were privy to King William’s decision making process as his eldest heir.” 

“Forgive me, my King, but you’re mistaken. I have never been privy to my father’s thoughts. I may be his first heir but I’m an omega. I might know where to find some of his writings on the matter, though. If you could give me some time to look for it.” 

There is silence in the room as he finishes speaking, the four alphas processing the information they were just given. 

Eventually, Zayn breaks the silence. “That would be very helpful, yes. Thank you, Louis. When can we hear back from you?” 

“I shall start looking right now,” Louis offers. “It shouldn’t take me more than a few hours.” 

“Excellent,” Harry claps his hands happily. “We shall meet again for breakfast tomorrow morning, then, if everyone is agreeable.” 

There are affirming noises and nods from all around the table, so it seems like the matter is settled. 

Louis pushes his chair back. “If Your Majesties will excuse me?” He requests.

“You’re excused,” Harry waves him off easily. 

Louis gets up and bows before leaving the room without a second glance, not wanting to seem insecure. He goes straight to the place that used to be his father’s private library, filled with journals of handwritten notes he didn’t wish to share with anyone. Louis has seen them multiple times before but never had the courage to actually read through its contents. It feels wrong, especially knowing Louis’ father never intended for him to deal with the kingdom – but rather Louis’ alpha or alpha heir, considering he never planned to pass away before Louis got married. 

Louis releases a breath and lets the tension on his shoulders fall. He can do this. 

It takes almost an hour, but Louis eventually finds entries discussing the downsides of losing crown money and the benefits of rationing foods, going as far as suggesting a possible kingdom-wide division of resources. But every time, the scarcity caused by the droughts is only momentarily solved. Things get worse again every few years. With time, the riots got increasingly more loud and violent, surely due to the population feeling wronged and seeing the rationing as an unjust and insufficient measure. 

Louis thinks it over. Perhaps it would be best for the four kings to try the tax break to separate themselves from his father’s ruling. In the worst-case scenario, if it doesn’t work because other regions don’t have spares or are unwilling to share their extras even for tax breaks, they may resort to rationing later on. But the kings must be willing to face the odds of having to deal with the consequences of a longer period of ineffective measures, which would certainly strengthen the riots. 

Louis sighs, unhappy that he can’t find any tangible proof of tax reduction successfully working as a policy from his father’s government. But that is the best suggestion he has. If it works, maybe they could have a new law organizing tax breaks to reallocate resources for eventual shortages in other areas of the kingdom, without having to wait for authorization from the kings. The less time they wasted, the more lives would be saved each time. 

He closes his father’s books with his mind made up, decided to put his name on the line for this plan. He goes to sleep determined and hopeful that his proposal will be fruitful. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis pushes Harry's button until he gets a reaction out of him. It's not exactly what he was expecting.

The decision is a success and, so, the emergency tax break against famine becomes law. After that Louis participates more in Council meetings. It was as if he passed a test, proving to be smart and resourceful enough to be accepted as a useful asset to the Council of Kings. 

Slowly, Louis even manages to get glimpses of the kings’ unmasked scents, at little slip-ups of occasions on early-morning and late-night meetings, when they are still too sleepy or already too tired to keep a strong hold on their pheromones. The gain of intimacy, in a way, delights Louis’ omega. The scents are never too powerful, they don’t make his instinct cower into submission, but they are a distinct reminder of their power. Louis starts trying, more or more, to get a glimpse into the kings’ alpha natures. It gets to a point that he starts trying to rile them up, craving the smell of their pheromones in the air. 

It’s not easy. Early on Louis figured Liam is too prone to clamming up, Niall doesn’t get bothered by many things and Zayn is just too exceptionally good at controlling himself. So he goes for Harry most of the time. But the strongest reaction he has managed to get, thus far, was a few whiffs of annoyance and exasperation from Harry when he was particularly bothersome and stubborn. 

So, today Louis keeps trying to find reasons to be purposefully obtuse and argumentative for the sake of it, and Harry is biting the bullet way too easily. 

Louis can tell the other three have caught on to what he is doing. Liam looks a bit incredulous, clearly not believing the infantile fight between a king and a prince happening right before his eyes. Niall and Zayn both look extremely amused, Zayn’s eyes shining as he watches Harry losing his composure and Niall having to hide his soft laughs behind his hand. Louis himself is having to put all his acting skills at play to hold back from smirking or, worse, outright laughing at Harry’s misplaced anger. 

“Louis, you’re being absurd,” Harry tells him, frown deepening on his face.

“Am I? Or are you just not used to having to listen to an _omega_ being right?” Louis retorts. He doesn’t even remember what he is objecting anymore, and he knows he is probably in the wrong. He can’t back down from his pushing now, though. Not when he is being watched, and giving in would mean admitting to his antics in the eyes of the other three kings sitting around the table. 

“What’s that even supposed to mean?” Harry asks, looking utterly offended. 

“Just what I said,” Louis mocks. “Are you incapable of performing basic interpretative skills?”

Harry closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “No, Louis. I can very well understand the baseless accusation you just made. I was hoping that by getting you to explain it I’d force you to realize how ridiculous it sounded.” 

“Not as ridiculous as an _alpha_ –,” Louis cuts off when Harry stands up abruptly. He follows suit on instinct, his omega anxious at the unexpected reaction. He watches with wide eyes as Harry steps towards him with purpose, bracketing him against the table with one arm in each side of his torso. 

Louis suddenly gets hit with a huge wave of pheromones. The intensity of it makes him dizzy. Harry’s alpha is practically screaming, demanding submission from Louis. The hairs at the nape of Louis’ neck stand up as shivers run down his spine. 

Harry chuckles and tuts, demeanour changing completely from what it was just a few seconds before. He brings a hand up and grabs Louis’ chin hard, tilting his head to the side to get ample access to Louis’ neck. He touches his nose to Louis’ cheek, inhales deeply, then slowly moves it down until he reaches Louis’ shoulder. 

Louis tries to move away from the scenting but he is stuck, lower back digging painfully on the wood table and jaw aching from how strong Harry’s hold is. 

He lets out an involuntary whimper. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Harry asks, mock-sympathy dripping from his tone. “You wanted my alpha to come out? Does your omega need to be reminded of its place, Louis?” 

“No,” he denies, but it comes out weak, almost as a whisper. 

Harry hums. He pushes himself up closer to Louis, fitting a leg between Louis’ thighs and rutting it up against Louis’ crotch once. Louis manages to hold back any sounds from escaping his mouth this time, but his dick twitches and he can feel a pulse of wetness gather in his pussy. His treacherous body. 

“Why are you lying to me? I can smell your wetness, pretty thing. It’s so sweet. I bet every alpha in the castle can smell it.” Harry taunts Louis with his words but he lets go of his chin, changing to gently cupping Louis’ cheek and comfortingly rubbing his thumb over the soft skin. “But they can’t have you, can they? No. You’re only wet for your kings, isn’t that right, my pretty prince?” 

Louis’ breath hitches. His mind is foggy with the pheromones in the air and strong arousal overcoming him. Sentences are hard to form but he wouldn’t want to admit that his omega is preening at the attention from the alpha anyways. So he just swallows and remains silent. 

That seems to break Harry’s last thread of patience. He reaches for Louis’ waistband and pulls his pants down unceremoniously, immediately reaching for Louis’ wet hole, ignoring the hard dick just above it. He runs a finger around the folds a few times before thrusting it inside. Louis gaps, going up on his tiptoes to get away from the intrusion but Harry’s hand follows the movement, keeping the finger deep inside. When he finally pulls it out, it’s to come back with two and then three, all in quick succession, too fast for Louis to actually get used to the stretch. 

It doesn’t hurt, Louis is practically dripping down his thighs in wetness, but there is a distinct pressure and burning accompanying Harry’s movements, a result of Louis not being intimate with anyone for far too long. Louis’ heart is beating frantically against his chest, making it harder to break and only adding to the daze in his head. All he can do is hold himself up and let Harry take what he wants, trusting that he will take care of Louis. 

Harry pulls his fingers out and undoes the clasp in front of his pants, taking his already dripping dick out. Louis can see the shadow of a knot near the base and he has a second of panic, realizing how big it is, how tight the fit will be inside him. But Harry doesn’t give him enough time to mull over it. He pushes Louis to sit on the table and pulls on his knee until Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist. Then he thrusts inside with one long push. 

Louis closes his eyes at the feeling of being filled. There are tears gathering in his eyes due to the stretch but he forces them to fade, gulping breaths through his mouth. Harry doesn’t go easy on him, immediately adopting a hard pace in search for his own release. Louis is starting to get desperate, hard cock continuously ejecting precum between their bodies, aching with desire. The more Harry goes on with his rhythm, the more the pressure and burn dissipate, making way for a primal need to satisfy the itch growing inside him. 

Then, without Louis seeing it coming, Harry’s knot pops. Harry moans as he thrusts in deep and stops pulling out, resorting to rutting against Louis as his knots expands and he starts to come. The intensity of the multitude of sensations makes Louis follow him over the edge. He doesn’t know if the pain or the pleasure is more prominent, but his omega doesn’t seem to care either way. Louis sobs as his pussy clenches around Harry’s knot and his dicks shoots pulses of come on his stomach.

Louis gets lost in the feeling, only realizing time has passed when he notices how much easier to breathe it is. Harry is speaking softly against his skin, hands roaming comfortingly over Louis’ sides. 

“Sh,” Harry shushes, “You’re fine. You’re such a good omega, taking my knot so well, darling. Come on, come back to me, pretty thing.”

Louis takes in a shuddering breath, goosebumps forming at hearing such praise coming from Harry’s lips. He opens his eyes tentatively and finds Harry watching him worriedly, but with a small supportive smile on his face for Louis’ sake. 

“How are you feeling?” He asks quietly. 

Louis closes his eyes again, trying to figure out the answer to that question. He feels exhilarated, really. His head is still swimming a little bit, accompanied by the pride his omega is feeling for pleasing his alpha. He feels a bit shaky still, remnants of pleasure still moving through his veins, being made more lasting by Harry’s still pulsating knot inside of him. The only thing that bothers him is the stretch that still stings a little on his entrance and the weight of being too full, but it’s not really bad, just a presence. And even then, his omega is satisfied with it, so it’s not all of Louis that’s fazed by it. 

“Good, just full,” he tells Harry eventually. “Tired,” he adds when it’s hard to open his eyes fully again. 

Harry hums sympathetically. “I’m going to sit us down, hold onto me,” he warns before taking Louis’ weight off the table and sitting down on a chair, arranging Louis so he is straddled on his lap, face hooked on Harry’s neck and back turned to the table. 

“Just rest, I’ll take care of you,” he tells Louis, one hand rubbing up and down his back soothingly. 

Louis makes a little agreeing sound, his eyes heavy already. He has never been so tired after an orgasm before, so hopeless to fight against the force pulling him to unconsciousness. But his omega tells him to let go, that he is safe in his alpha’s arms, so he trusts his instincts. 

He is almost there when he hears Harry talking to someone else and another voice reply, making him remember that there are other three alphas in the room. They were less than a meter away the whole time, yet Louis completely forgot about their presence as he was taken apart by Harry. That awareness makes a little of the fog leave Louis’ mind and he tries to push himself up, to get away from the embarrassment slowly filling him up. Harry tightens his hold on Louis and pushes his head back down on the crook of his neck, keeping Louis there until his body sags once again. 

“There you go, pretty prince, just relax. You don’t have to worry,” he reassures Louis once again, before going back to his conversation with the other alphas. 

This time, Louis just accepts it. He lets out a sigh and rubs his face on Harry’s skin. If Harry thinks it’s fine, then it must be. 

It only takes another minute until Louis is sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters should be: Nouis, Zouis and Lilo, respectively.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall joins Louis' and Harry's bed in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry I'm late! I hope you enjoy it!

When Harry’s knot deflates and Louis stirs, Harry gently guides him to the corner of the room, where there are a water bowl and a towel for any eventual cleaning necessary. He cleans up the mess between Louis’ legs with soft touches, then helps him back into his pants. 

“You’re awfully quiet,” Harry comments. 

Louis blinks at him, trying to get his brain to work through the molasses in it. “Still half asleep.” 

“Ah,” Harry doesn’t sound convinced, “Are you alright to go back to your room or would you rather stay with me?”

“I’m alright, I’ll just go back to sleep, probably.” 

“Good,” Harry nods, hugging Louis once again. He gives him a kiss to the temple before stepping back and guiding Louis to the door. He motions for one of the guards before letting go of his hold on Louis. “Just call me if you need anything. I’ll check on you as soon as I can.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Louis reassures him with a smile and gives him a little wave as he starts being escorted to his bedroom.

As he walks past other people, he realizes he is getting multiple odd and curious looks thrown his way. It takes him until he almost reaches his bedroom door to realize he must be reeking of Harry’s scent and sex. His steps falter for a second as mortification sets in, but then he speeds up, wanting to be safe behind closed doors, hidden away from prying eyes. 

A heaviness grows inside him but he holds it until he finally hears the door click behind him. Then it’s like a dam broke. 

Sadness and embarrassment and rejection settle inside Louis and he can’t hold back the tears from falling down his face. He takes off his clothes, nose scrunching when he sees that his pants are wet inside the crotch area. He throws them to the corner unceremoniously, putting a nightgown on quickly and climbing under the covers, hiding from the world. He doesn’t understand why there is this terrible wind whirl of emotions inside his chest. 

Louis lets himself cry out all of his sorrows until he passes out. 

  
  


He comes back to himself with someone gently running their fingers through Louis’ hair.

“What happened, darling?” Harry asks him quietly. 

“Nothing,” Louis mumbles, hiding his face against the pillow. 

“The bed reeks of distress, Louis.” 

Louis’ lip wobbles. “I don’t know.” 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Harry stands up and quickly takes off his clothes, climbing under the sheets with Louis. He pushes Louis’ nightgown off and then hugs him close. “Just skin on skin contact, nothing else,” he explains as they settle on the bed together. 

Louis snuggles close to him, letting his anxiety be eased by Harry’s caresses and scent. They stay like that for a while, quietly basking on each other’s presence as Louis relaxes, before Harry speaks up again. 

“Louis,” Harry calls his attention, “I was under the impression that you have been intimate with alphas in the past.” 

Louis’ eyebrows furrow, not understanding what Harry is getting at. “I have,” he tells him. 

Harry watches him closely, clearly trying to figure something out. “Alright. But have you been knotted before?” 

The question surprisingly upsets Louis, and even he doesn’t know why. There is nothing wrong with him not being knotted before. But before he can make logical sense out of it, he feels a tear slipping out of his eye and burrows his face on Harry’s chest again, trying to hide it from the alpha. It doesn’t work, and Harry is quick to push Louis’ face away so they can look at each other in the eyes. 

“Louis, you have nothing to be ashamed of.” Harry drops a kiss on his forehead, then hugs him even tighter to his body. “I just wish I knew so I could take proper care of you. This is an entirely normal reaction.”

“Oh,” Louis whispers. He chews on his lips, absorbing what Harry said. It’s good to know there is nothing wrong with him, but at the same time, “Have you done this before, then?” He asks, overcome by a wave of boldness. 

Harry looks at him amusedly. “I personally haven’t, no. But my sister’s omega and one of my cousins have told me about it, in case I ever was an omega’s first.” 

Louis hums and settles back on Harry’s chest. 

Harry laughs, bringing a hand up to play with Louis’ hair. “You possessive little thing,” he teases. 

Louis blushes. “Sorry.” 

“There’s no need to apologize, love. That’s also quite normal.” 

“What did they tell you?” 

“Oh, hm… Hormone overdrive could lead to mood swings or heightened emotional sensitivity for a few days. Feelings of neediness and possessiveness are common,” Harry retells the words once told to him, feigning a serious, professional voice. 

Louis laughs. “Alright, Doctor. Thank you for your diagnosis.” 

“You’re very welcome, Your Highness. I prescribe a dose of frequent physical touch and caring, and you will be as good as new in no time.” 

  
  


When Louis wakes up the next day, the sun is shining through the blinds and there’s a conversation happening over his head. He tries remaining still so he can gauge what is happening but quickly the voices stop and Harry runs his fingers through Louis’ fringe. 

“Good morning, love,” he whispers. 

Louis lets out a sigh and blinks his eyes open, resigned that Harry will keep him awake. “Morning, Harry.” 

“Did you sleep well?” Harry asks. It doesn’t sound curious but rather teasing, so Louis furrows his brows. 

“Yes?” 

“I can tell,” Harry smirks, rubbing his thigh against Louis’ crotch. 

Louis gasps, a wave of pleasure coursing through his body at the sudden movement. He hadn’t realized he was hard, but now it’s at the forefront of his mind. 

Consequences of sleeping with his nose stuck to an alpha’s scent glands, he figures. 

With another deep breath in, Louis smells the third set of pheromones in the room and freezes, remembering they have company. It doesn’t seem to bother Harry, though. He hooks an arm around Louis, bringing their bodies closer together, and kisses him. The kiss is deep and languid and Louis feels himself melting into it, letting Harry take the lead once again. When a hand rubs down his back, his brain recognizes the scent behind him as Niall’s. Louis lets himself go even more. He’s had sex in front of Niall before and Harry clearly trusts the other alpha, so there is no need for Louis to be sceptical of his presence. 

Harry pulls out of their kiss but remains close to Louis. “There you go, pretty thing. There’s no need to worry, we wouldn’t let anyone untrustworthy near you,” he reassures Louis. 

Louis nods. He knows, his omega trusts the kings’ alphas with its whole life, and Louis is helpless to fight against that instinct. 

Harry pushes at Louis’ hips until he lies on his back, and then pulls at him again, this time fitting Louis’ back to his front. Niall gives him a soft smile, reaching up to caress Louis’ face. Louis leans into the gentle touch, gladly receiving all the affection being given to him. As Niall leans down to drop kisses on Louis’ neck, Harry reaches down towards his cock, grabbing it firmly in his hand. Louis gasps at the unexpected touch, toes curling in pleasure for getting some pressure after being hard for so long. Harry jerks him off slowly, building up the heat inside his abdomen. Louis tries thrusting up to speed up Harry’s movements but it’s in vain. He whines in complaint. 

Harry chuckles behind him and relents, teasing a finger around Louis’ folds and, upon finding it soaking wet, thrusts two fingers inside. He scissors them a few times but there is barely any resistance, so he is quickly done with his prepping. He pulls at one of Louis’ legs so it’s bent, giving better access to his groin. He plants Louis’ foot behind his thighs, so his bended knees point to the ceiling and he can’t close his legs without disentangling himself from Harry. 

Then Niall scooches closer, lining himself up with Louis’ pussy. 

Louis’ breath hitches. For the first time, he realizes Harry isn’t putting on a show for Niall. Niall is actively part of the show. 

Louis clenches on air as a desperate need runs through his body. Right now, he couldn’t think of anything he wants more than to have Niall inside of him. He didn’t even know that’s something that could happen, not after Harry practically claimed him, but he is so glad it can. 

Harry’s hand on his stomach moves to touch his dick again but, instead of stroking it, Harry cups it against his skin, almost like he wants to get it out of the way for Niall. Louis is looking down at where his dick is stuck between Harry’s hand and his own stomach when fingers grab his chin and tilt his head up. Louis is faced with Niall’s blue eyes mere centimetres away from his own, looking for something on Louis’ face. 

Whatever it was, Niall seems satisfied as he leans down to nose at Louis’ cheek, effectively scenting him and making him relax even further into Harry’s front. He can feel Niall’s cock starting to breach him, the pressure from the head slipping in turning into pleasure as the rest of the cock drags inside him. 

Louis moans loudly when Niall bottoms out, feeling completely wired up by the fullness settling inside of him. 

“It’s wonderful, how much he likes it,” Niall comments. 

“It is. Our little cockslut.” Harry replies, mouth close to Louis’ ear. 

Louis pants as goosebumps rise all over his body and his pussy unconscious clenches around Niall. He loves that they are talking about him over his body, words a perfect mixture of mean and praising. His reaction makes Niall pick up his pace, thrusting hard and deep inside Louis. They go like that for minutes, and Louis feels every nerve ending on his body exposed by the time Niall’s knot starts inflating, pleasure continuously building up between them. 

When the knot grows big enough to catch on a thrust out, the build-up breaks and Louis climaxes. Louis pants and his body shakes with the intensity of his orgasm, drawn out by Niall finally knotting him and tying them together. Louis feels overwhelmed. His mind fills with fog once again and it’s hard to keep his eyes opened, so he closes them. He tries to stay conscious, though, fighting against sleep. He hears Niall and Harry talking briefly, without understanding what is being said. Then Harry drops a kiss to his head and untangles them, getting up from the bed and leaving Louis and Niall alone. Niall hugs him closer and brings Louis’ leg to hug his waist, lessening the pull of the knot. 

Louis exhales in relief of something he didn’t even notice was a bother before. 

“I promise I’m not always this helpless,” he tells Niall quietly. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know why I’m getting so dizzy and sleepy,” he confesses.

Niall doesn’t answer immediately, absent-mindedly rubbing Louis’ back. “Well,” he starts after a minute, “I think it’s just an adjustment period. You’re getting a surge of pheromones in your body and your omega is possibly reading the sex as intent to breed. So, you know, it tells you to rest and stay calm to heighten the chances of catching.” 

It would make sense that his inexperienced body thinks they are mating when it’s not exactly what is happening. Though knotting is quite important and Louis is aware they will, soon, need to have a serious talk about the implications of the events of the past 24 hours.

He lets himself cuddle into Niall as his heartbeat slows down. He can feel Niall pulsing inside him, filling him with cum, and his omega purrs inside his chest. 

“Where did Harry go?” He asks eventually, breaking the comfortable silenced that settled over them when he notices Niall has fully settled. 

“A meeting to solve an issue with a few blacksmiths from his home district,” Niall explains. “He left breakfast for us before leaving.” 

“Good,” Louis hums in satisfaction, happy that Harry is taking care of him even when he is not physically here. “I’m hungry.” 

“We thought so, you skipped dinner last night.” 

“Sorry,” he apologizes without meaning to it. “How long until you go down enough to pull out, do you reckon?” 

“Not long, a few more minutes.” Niall reaches down between their bodies, pressing a finger against Louis’ entrance to feel his knot snuggly fit inside. Louis hisses at the added pressure, feeling oversensitive. Niall pulls his hand away and pecks Louis’ lips in apology. “Just stay relaxed. If there is no extra stimulation, I’ll go down sooner.” 

That perks up Louis’ interest. “Could you come again even while still knotted?” 

“Yes, Louis, don’t try me.” 

Louis ignores the warning and clenches experimentally, watching Niall closely. 

Niall’s breath hitches and he lets out a low growl in threat. “Louis,” he chastises.

Louis giggles, not buying for one second that Niall is angry about it. But he lets go, for now, hunger winning out the curiosity to test Niall’s limits. He gives Niall what he hopes is a charming smile, and is rewarded with a soft laugh. 

Niall shakes his head. “You’re going to be the death of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop: Ziam-Zouis town

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if you liked this and want to get notified when I updated the story, subscribe to this work. If you have any thoughts about the fic, including suggestions or requests, leave me a comment. If anyone things the a/b/o dynamics was confusing, let me know and I'll try to leave an explanation before putting more chapters out. 
> 
> Thank you, G x


End file.
